I Am The Sky
by lordofire
Summary: Of course Quirks didn't come around naturally. That's what some theorize. But now, they're dealing with new more powerful quirks coming into existent, as well as old villains and heroes rising up. All Izuku has to do though, is learn to breathe.
1. Chapter 1

**lordofire here new drabble. Heavily AU**

~Quirks had to come from somewhere. It wasn't as simple as a baby suddenly having the ability to emit light. The process had to take decades, or even centuries of specific things going right. Some believe it was due to the intense radiation usage of the 21st century. Others believe it goes further back then the modern era. Nonetheless, however, this age of ours is defined by one's own power they are born with. One has to be born into greatness in order to make a mark on the world.~

'Transcript from Principal Nezu of U.A. High School "Quirks and their History."

X.

X.

The moment Izuku woke up, he knew something was going to go wrong today. The air around him was stale, and it reeked of bad fortune. Or perhaps he just stank from sweating in bed. Maybe that was his quirk? Having an intense sense of smell.

Nah. He had to many pinky toe joints. It was a trait that he had found was rather unfair and one he had cursed multiple time.

He huffed in anger as he gazed at all the All Might memorabilia that decorated his room. It was a goal, a vision, a way of propelling him forward each day. If anything, they taught him to smile through the day, even though his unconfident smile would never match the trademark grin of his favorite Hero.

The scent of breakfast coming down stairs spurred him into action as he gathered all his material for school. That included his journal that he took with him everywhere, detailing heroes, villains, and other people's quirks and, rather peculiarly, a small gold chunk that had been smoothed out by constant touch. It had been with him for as long as he could remember, and proved a rather nice way of calming and soothing him.

"Izuku! Come down stairs for breakfast!" His mother called up from downstairs. "Make yourself decent too! Auntie Emi came to visit!" He gasped in excitement and hurriedly threw on his school uniform.

Practically, he fell down the stairs in his hurry to greet his Aunt.

In terms of appearance, there was practically no way to differentiate his mother from Aunt Emi, except for general body structure, as his mother had taken care of him and thus had grown a bit of over the years, while his aunt had the life of a Pro Hero had kept her fit and strong. There was also a sparkle to her, as if there was a splash of glitter apply to her.

"Izukuuuuu!" Aunt Emi cried out in happiness as she practically tackled him with the force of a bear. She nuzzled his cheek with her own, causing him to grimace at the antics of the Hero. To think that the Second Guardian of Japan and the twentieth ranked hero could be so childish.

A Guardian, was a Pro Hero that was designated by the government as an actual person of the military and tasked with defending the country from external threats, disasters, and the actions of other countries. They're job was not solely focused on the detainment and fighting criminals and villains. The first Guardian was of course All Might, the very realized Symbol of Peace lf the entire world and Japan's pride and joy.

"How are you? Is that Bakugou boy still bullying you?" She asked worriedly as she pouted down to him. The Rainbow Butterfly would make a great parent one day.

"N-no he doesn't bully me. He's just aggressive sometimes.", he defended as he shyly looked down, missing as the two twins gave each other a worried gaze.

"You're sure? I can have a talk to him again.", she offered as she lead the unconfident teen to the dinner table for breakfast.

"Aunt Emi don't worry! I got this.", he stated as he defended his former friend with a firm conviction.

His Aunt merely smiled down at him. "And hows the path to becoming a Hero been?"

Izuku's courage shattered and once again he looked away as he stuttered out his answer. "I-I app-applied to U.A.", he confessed as the consequences and the very low chances he actually had in getting in.

"Following in my footsteps eh? Is being a normal civilian like your mom too boring?" she teased as she pinched his cheeks. His aunt didn't even flinch as a wooden spoon bounced off her head, just continuing to smile down at him.

"Just remember Izuku. All you have to do to be a hero is to breathe. Keep a calm head.", she reassured him, assuring him that his nervous tendencies and awkward behavior had solutions. His lack of quirk was not brought up however.

"You wouldn't believe how well breathing helps us. You're not the only one that gets put under stressful situations. In fact, what you're going through is good practice for when you become a hero later on.", Aunt Emi told him sweetly, the same motherly voice and teachings of his mother present in her voice.

"Even without a quirk?", he whispered weakly, ignoring as tears crept out of the corners of his eyes, as he found the floor a more interesting view then looking back up at his aunt.

He felt arms wrap around his head and bring him in for a hug as a hand soothed his hair. Izuku didn't get to see his mother standing at the door way, a happy smile on her face and tears of her own at her eyes.

Their family always had problems with crying.

"Izuku...one day you'll realize that a quirk alone doesn't make you a hero."

X.

He always felt better about himself whenever Aunt Emi came by. Unfortunately school had the unfortunate affect to suck all life from him.

Midoriya kept his head down as class continued on. Everyone one around him cheered loudly as their teacher proclaimed their dreams of going to the Hero Course. They roared in excitement, their quirk being shown proudly. Meekly, he raised his hand in unison with theirs. Izuku would not lie about his dream.

Though dream crushers were always around the corner.

"Sensei. Don't lump me in with these losers." Katsuki Bakugou's confident voice silenced the class. Out of all them, the blonde had made it clear day one that he was the undisputed top dog.

"I'm the one who's going to U.A. out of these losers. I'm the only one that can!" He snarled arrogantly, and despite the small anger that dwelled in him that was crushed by his timidness, Izuku knew he was correct. Kacchan was a prodigy and he knew it. He was gifted with smarts, confidence, and an incredibly powerful emitter-class Quirk. His sweat was basically nitroglycerin, and given his innate ability to detonate it, he was a prime candidate for U.A.

"Don't be too sure Bakugou. It seems Midoriya has also applied.", their teacher snidely remarked at the top student.

One could feel that all eyes were on him. His entire class was staring at him, judgment clearly written on all their faces that nearly made him choke on the air he was breathing. That included the intense, angry gaze of Katsuki, who's red eyes bored into his green ones.

He shrank into himself as everyone continued to stare at him. His breathing was quickly becoming erratic as panic set in, and he felt himself about to hyperventilate.

"Deku? Him?" Bakugou broke the silence with his cruel voice, before he began to laugh loudly. The rest of class followed him and soon Izuku found himself trapped in a desk with the cruel laughter of his classmates drowning him.

Such was the life of a Quirkless.

Or perhaps it was his just his curse, especially when his desk exploded in front of him.

"You're the worst out of all of them Deku!", he snarled as his palms began to smoke, filling the air with an acrid smell. "You think that out of everyone that you'll beat me to U.A.?"

He scooted away to escape him and found his back to a blackboard.

"N-nnnoo, no, no! Its not like that at all!" He frantically said waving in hands infront him in an attempt to appease the enraged former friend.

He was practically shivering and hyperventilating as a hand that was practically glowing with explosive heat was shoved in his face. Izuku turned away in fear, tears already brimming at his eyes, his breathing erratic and forced.

"Good. Thats what I thought.", Bakugou hissed as he moved it away and returned to his seat, joining in the laughter directed at the downed Deku.

Such was his life.

Hours later he would found that it was unfortunate that he was never fast enough to escape school when it ended. Now he had found himself cornered by Bakugou, his hand on his shoulder and a smile on his face. All in all, it was the most unreassuring thing possible. The smell of burning cloth didn't help either.

"So don't apply to U.A. got it?" He growled out as he roughly pushed him away after their 'conversation' on why he shouldn't apply to the school of his dream. Not even to the Support Branch.

Then he left, not even waiting for an answer from him. Not that he needed it. He would never listen to a thing he'd say either way. His courage to stand against Bakugou was practically nonexistent as well.

That left him alone to pick up his slightly ruined notebook, and his gold nugget, which he managed to hide away from them. The urge to cry he kept to himself as well.

X.

The walk home was always a quiet and lonely one. Izuku had always chosen the quietest and safest route back home. One to avoid any trouble at all, and to clear his head after everyday. A detox of sorts that helped him stay more positive.

And of course after such a bad day, that it would get even worse.

It should have been the stench that should have alerted him that something was wrong. The route back home that took him under a bridge had never stunk as much as it did now. Then came the ruckus of a large body moving beneath him, and to finish it, he was now captured within the disgusting folds of the Sludge Villain.

"I didn't know _He _was in this city. We have to get out of here before he catches up. You're body is weak but it'll serve its purpose.", he drawled out in a disgusting voice, as he forced down its body down Izuku's throat.

Tears pricked at his eyes as he was forced to feel himself suffocate from such a disgusting material. The stench somehow invaded his clogged nose, and the taste of the slime would have made him throw up if he were capable. Panic set in and he thrashed in the iron grip of slime as he desperately struggled to escape. His limbs were being pressed to his back by the heavy body of the villain and they grew more and more uncomfortable.

'What do I do! What do I do!' he thought as the situation became more dire.

_'breathe' _

It was a small thought, a small night light in a sea of anxiety. But it silenced everything else in his head. It sounded like Aunt Emi, but it was said in his voice.

To his relief, he found that he could breathe. Despite both his nose and mouth being covered by horrid sludge, he was not suffocating as he thought he would. Somehow, if it was pure luck or the villain's intent, air was somehow making his way into his body. Though at this pace what air he got would be closed off.

What would All Might do in this situation? He was trapped, blinded, and powerless. What would any hero do in this?

'_courage__' _

Once again the small voice spoke again, but it merely sounded that he was just talking in his head. He followed it through and through. All Might wouldn't surrender.

All Might would **fight**.

The slime around him curdled and twitched as his struggling continued harder. Its composition was a mixture of several components, most prominent of all being water. How he knew that he didn't know, but he felt something course through his veins as he fought for his freedom.

It was a rush of a heated tingly sensation, that pumped him full of strength. With his eyes covered, he wasn't able to see that energy was practically leaking from him. It was if rays of the sun were bursting from him, with tiny currents of electricity connecting the core of energy within him.

It didn't burn like fire would. It was if lightning at stuck at the very center of his body. Sludge, poison, and the very essence of was repelled away from Izuku harshly. It surged back out of him, released him, and skittered away, smoking briefly.

The freed Midoriya gasped as he fell to the ground, tears flowing freely know as he desperately tried to get the vile taste out of his mouth, as well as gripping his right arm as a searing pain traveled up all over it. The feeling of a warm liquid on his hand meant that he was bleeding.

"YOU BRAT! What did you do?!" He hissed as the Sludge Villain's body finally stopped smoking. "Im going to crush you!"

The threat seemed very real as the criminal once again began to advance towards the weakened Midoriya. The young boy began to tremble and scramble away, but his already weakened state made that incredibly difficult to move.

"Are you villain?" A voice called out from behind the villain, that froze both him and Izuku. It was bold, powerful, and above all else **heroic.**

He wasn't wearing his normal costume, but his presence was grand as ever. He stood tall and powerful, making the Sludge Villain looking like a mere puddle. His grin was as trademark-able as ever.

"All Might.", They both whispered, one out of panic and fear, and the other out of awe and inspiration.

The tall, muscular man stalked closer to the villain, grocery bag in one hand and his right arm cocked backed for one of his famous, devastating punches.

"To think you would stoop this low. I'll make sure you never escape your cell! **Texas Smash!**" All Might roared, his fist coated with an intense myriad of clothing that shone like a star.

The very force of him swing his fist was like the flight of a star, as it embedded itself into the Sludge villain's body. It tore through it like a rocket, and the villains body was torn apart from the sky shaking punch. Even Midoriya was blown away from the mere shockwave from such a strike, landing a few feet away.

All Might didn't even flinched as he captured the liquid body of his defeated into two soda bottles. He didn't stir, as the Sludge Villain was probably incapacitated from having almost ninety percent of its body was destroyed.

Midoriya gingerly lifted his right arm to his eyes, as the pain had slowly increased, especially since he had been bloen away by All Might's shockwave. It seemed mostly fine, of not brusied, but the most pressing matter was there was a small sheen of gold shaped like a scale on his bare arm. There was bloody flesh surrounding it, indicating when he had inexplicably repulsed the Villain away, that he had melted his favorite gold nugget into his arm.

Not to mention that he was continuously spitting up the sludge that was left in his system. His breathing was still ragged as ever as he tried to reign in the adrenaline that was coursing through him.

"Are you alright?" The voice of All Might called to him, as he was too busy checking his injuries. Izuku turned around, still on his arms and legs, and gazed up to his to his idol.

"It seems I got here too late. Forgive me.", The number one hero said, as he observed Izuku's state.

"Wha-wha- what? N-no! I'm fine!" Midoriya lied as he tried to get up on shaky legs. This proved unsuccessful as he barely managed to stand, before he fell over, only to be caught by All Might.

"Nonsense! You are injured! I will bring you to the hospital immediately!" He said joyfully before grasping the back of his school uniform.

"Wait that not nessecarryyyyyy!" Izuku screeched out as he was dragged into the sky, as All Might literally jumped into the sky like a rocket. He did it so casually as well, holding Midoriya and groceries in one hand and the two bottles in the other.

"I'm a Hero! Helping you is no problem to me!" He said happily as he began to bound atop building's roof tops. He ignored as Izuku cried out in fear every time they landed on a building, his face dangerously close to the hard ground.

"Im just glad you used your Quirk! If you keep that up you'll be a great hero!" The hero said as they continued on their building jumping journey. He wouldn't admit that it was faster then walking, as Izuku continued to panic and cry as the ground was always a familiar face.

"Wh-what are you talking abou-about? I don't have-have a quirk!" Midoriya said as he continued to hang from All Might's firm, but gentle grip. He couldn't explain what had happened with the villain, but he knew for sure that it wasn't his quirk. He had spent his entire life being told he didn't have one, even being medically told he didn't have one.

"What do you mean? How did you re-", the Hero stopped abruptly and Izuku could feel the hero stop in the air, as the hero's body began to convulse.

"Damn! Not now!" He growled, before a nasty cough delivered blood out of his mouth.

"All Might! Are you alright?!" He asked worriedly as his favorite hero of all time was literally dying in front of him. Unfortunately, that would be the least of his problems.

Midoriya gasped as they collided with the hard roof of a building, both their bodies crashing into the hard concrete of the roof. He rolled away clutching his right arm as he landed on it, thankfully not breaking it. Though his vision did swim a bit as he laid down facing the orange sky.

Reality came crashing in moments later.

"All Might are you okay!" He asked as he turned to look for the injured hero.

Instead he was met with the form of a thin, hunched man that did not resemble the larger than life. He was coughing up blood though, just as the hero was, and there was also had those powerful blue eyes that he was famous for.

"Yeah. Sorry kid. Looks like I messed up my timing.", the strange man said as he wiped the blood from his chin.

"Huh?" Was all that Izuku could say as he stared at the unfamiliar person. There was no way this person could be his idol...

"Great. Look kid. I'm Toshinori Yaga. I'm All Might, Symbol of Peace. This is my civilian form.", he explained, as if it wasn't a world breaking news frenzy, but instead a general annoying fact he had to recite on a daily business.

"This is obviously a secret that the media would love to eat up. There are only a handful of people in the world that know about this condition. What you do with this information if your choice, but just you know, you could ruin the image of heroes across the world.", he asked seriously as he picked himself and dusted his clothes off. He growled slightly and held his head in hand for a moment.

"I dropped the Villain. What a rookie move!", he talked quietly to himself, as he patted every pocket he had on and was looking everywhere for the two bottle tha

"Are you okay?", Izuku's meek voice piped out, taking All Might's attention.

"Pardon?" He asked, stunned that the boy wasn't going crazy at the news like he thought he would. Instead, the young man seemed genuinely concerned with his health.

"You started coughing up blood. Were you injured fighting the Villain?" He asked quietly, his voice not raised at all. Was this kid always this quiet?

The number one Hero slumped against the railing before he held up a portion of his shirt. The horrid remains of the injury were revealed to him, causing him to gasp. It was a terrible scar that had permanently disfigured his form and muscle structure, and the flesh seemed to be a diluted red and purple.

If it had been anyone else, it would have been a career ending injury. All Might quickly hid it away as he, himself, took several more breaths.

"I got that from a fight five years ago. Now I'm stuck with only a few hours to use my power.", he sighed. "Look, I'm sorry for that harsh landing, and for showing you this.", the transformed hero said, gesturing to himself. "The Hospital is just a block down, I'd take you there myself but I need to find the Villain. Would you be alright making it their on your own?"

Izuku merely nodded, still somewhat dumb founded by seeing the idol of his life.

"Good. It was nice to meet you..."

"Izuk-ku Mi-Midoriya!"

"Ah! It was nice to meet you.." The hero suddenly bulged with muscles as he quickly regained his towering stature. "Young Midoriya!" He boomed with a voice that was far more energetic and kinder then his previous one. He then seemed ready to jump off the roof once again, before Izuku suddenly called out.

"Can you be a hero without a quirk?" It was the loudest he could have remembered himself being, but it was a question he needed to know the answer for.

This stopped the Symbol of Peace right in his place as he turned back to face him. This time however, his permanent smile seemed far more serious.

"Of course you can.", was his simple answer, and Izuku could feel his heart explode with warmth hearing that wha his hero had to say.

"However, what does it matter when you can't make a difference? Sure you can make one person's day easier, or even save one persons life, but what type of goal is that? A Hero is just a stepping stone for someone who wants change for a better world. And I'm sorry to say, without a quirk you won't be able to do that.", he said seriously as he gazed down at him and Midoriya realized how inadequate he felt.

"Think on that will you kid? I'll catch you later!" He said with an air of finality as he leaped into the darkening sky, leaving the young quirkless boy on the roof.

Midoriya landed straight on his rear as he felt all the energy of the day completely disappear. His breathing became erratic again, but this was not due to any anxiety attack or nervous situation.

All Might's message had crushed him in more ways then one, and he was left a mess as his weak dream, already battered from years of defeat, burnt away as those words were branded in his head.

He ignored as his phone rumbled multiple times as he buried his head in his arms and knees as day became night.

It would be a couple hours before he would climb down the building.

The slow walk to the hospital was silent as he marched forward, utterly void of any life in him. His injuries didn't even hurt any more. He was just tired.

He didn't even have the strength to call back the numerous calls he had received from his mother, Aunt Emi, and even Mrs. Bakugo and Mr. Bakugo. Despite how hot headed Kaachan could be, his parents had always been kind to him, though he hadn't seen them in a long while.

Though the world seemed to think that it would throw one more catastrophe his way.

To his left, the sound of an explosion from a powerful caught his ear and made the earth beneath him rumble a tiny amount. Especially since far more explosions came in quick succession. A large plume of smoke drifted into the sky, highlighted by numerous fires that were starting up and the sirens of both ambulance and police vehicles filled the air.

Already he was dashing to the source of the commotion.

X.

If it had been any other situation, Izuku would have been nearly shaking with glee seeing so many heroes in action. Kamui Woods, Back Draft, Death Arms, and many others were working together to evacuate civilians and to combat the flames that dotted several buildings. However, a certain familiar stench filled the air.

As well as the familiar shouts of protests.

"Let me go you bastard!" The loud angry voice of Katsuki Bakugo filled the area, followed by two loud explosions that literally shredded a building apart. Izuku nearly bowled over several officers as he pushed through the line of defensive barrier.

There was the Sludge Villain, vile and disgusting as ever, and within his hold was a struggling Bakugo. This was the first time he had seen the explosive teen use his Quirk as much, and the first time he had seen him as scared as he was. Especially since he was bound by the great slime, unable to move or control his movements. Just the pure fear in his eyes, as he was slowly suffocated just as Izuku was only a few hours ago.

The entire block seemed to have been blown apart by several huge explosions, and great swathes of slime burned everywhere. Evidently, Katsuki had not gotten captured without a fight, though it seemed that his own quirk was being controlled by the Villain through him.

He couldn't take it. Izuku began to bolt towards the the duo, tears brimming at his eyes as fear and smoke ate away at him. Though the drive to help and save Bakugo.

"Kid what are you doing!"

"Get back here!"

"Don't interfere!"

The numerous calls of both heroes and police officers were heard behind him as he dashed towards them, without a regard to himself. He saw as Bakugo's eyes widened as he quickly approached them, alerting the Sludge Villain.

"Yyyooooouuuuuu...", the Villain hissed as the he gazed upon him with nothing but anger and hatred in his large eyes. That is, until a rather heavy notebook and book back crash directly into his still vulnerable eyes. Immediately, the evil doer reeled back, its hold on Bakugo weakened enough for, both him and Izuku's combined strength to rip him free from the disgusting goo.

Izuku began to quickly drag away the still weakened, albeit fighting, Katsuki, who was too busy coughing up vile to verbally harass him for helping. Thankfully, Katsuki's destructive quirk had blown up any debris in the way, thus giving them a much easier way back to the heroes. Though there process was slowed significantly, as Bakugo was not helping their escape with his coughing and him being much heavier then he looked, and there was the fact that Izuku's right arm was still injured, the gold scale imbedded in his skin aching.

"Oh not again brat. Not again!" The angry voice screamed as he lunged at the both of them, deadly intent clear and menacing. Midoriya quickly dropped the struggling teen, and breathed deeply as he faced the villain racing towads them.

"Oi! What are you doing Deku!" He heard Katsuki weakly yell at him from below.

He ignored him of course. Now was not the time to be tied down by fear and inadequacy.

Sludge Villain reared up, far above him, a tidal wave of death and sewage, waiting to crush him. Izuku himself reared his right fist back, feeling as courage welled up in him.

Though when he swung at the Villain with all the power he had, two fists impacted on it.

Green gel-like substance coated him fully, as once again the evil doer's blew up from the pure amount of power and kinetic energy slammed into it. So much in fact force in fact, that the very weather changed. Rain fell freely from the sky, killing fires as it drenched everyone.

Both him and Katsuki both looked up in awe as the trademark smile of All Might grinned down at them. His eyes gleamed with kindness as he zeroed in on a trembling Midoriya.

"I was wrong what I said before. It was harsh of me to say that all. Perhaps you can change the world without a quirk.", he said, knowing full well the weight of his words and their affects on him.

It would seem though, in the dark, with the fire, and with everyone focused on everything else, they all missed as golden scales retraced back underneath human skin.

X.

Midoriya found himself sitting on the ledge of the back of an ambulance with a blanket over his shoulders as the authorities and heroes took to cleaning up the mess and fighting the remaining fires. He was beside himself with giddiness over the entire thing, even if he hurt all over and was incredibly tired.

Even after being chewed out by Kamui Woods of all people, he was still happy with himself. All Might had even promised to come and find him after he turned in his report to talk to him. They had taken Bakugo to another ambulance in order to give him a separate check up, leaving him all by himself.

A harsh wind passed by, making him grip his blanket else it fly away. Everyone else around him, hero and civilian alike looked around as the harsh wind continued, even getting stronger.

Then he heard it. Wingbeats.

Suddenly, the night sky was filled with a dazzling display of light. All the colors of the rainbow fused together flew above them, the very wings of a huge being. It was the giant body of an insect, though to call it that would be an insult as it was far above them. Its white armor, glistened under its own light and its sharpened scythe like forelimbs shone dangerously.

It was a good thing Aunt Emi was on their side. The form she wore right now was the largest one she had, almost as big as floating frigate or a sea cruiser.

The great form of the warrior moth disappeared, and out of the sky, she dropped down to ground elegantly, yet with an aggressive presence around her. Her eyes narrowed on him, out of all the awed people and fellow heroes, making him gulp seeing the anger in them.

She strode towards him, still in her house clothing and not in her hero costume, though people still recognized her even if they had missed the luminous display several moments ago.

When she came upon him, with those anger filled eyes and bared teeth, he expected the worst tongue lashing of his life. Second only to the one he would undoubtedly receive from his mother later.

Instead, he found himself entrapped in the strongest hug that he had ever felt.

"Oh god! Oh thank you god!", she cried as he held him tight, wiping her eyes on his shoulder. Hearing the sorrow and pain in her voice brought small tears of his own to them.

Their family had a serious problem with crying.

"What were you thinking!? We've been trying to get you to you for hours! And then we turned on the TV and then they're you were with the Bakugo brat fighting a Villain! I flew over as fast as I could!" she continued on as he placed his face in her hands to make sure that he was in fact real and more or less in one piece.

"Are you hurt? I'll heal you okay? Then I'll bring you home alright?", Aunt Emi continued on with a more panicked tone, though she was quickly calming down as she realized that he was alright.

That is until the voice of All Might cut through.

"Ahh! Is that you Emi Ito! Its been several years!" He jovially said as he stepped forward to greet her, the permanent smile on his face shining brightly. Aunt Emi on the other hand, erased the happy, sad face she gained from seeing him, into a stone-faced expression that betrayed no intention.

"Stay right here Izuku. I'll be right back.", she promised him, before swiftly getting up and heading towards All Might. Already the press was attempting to finish their report on the Sludge Villain story in order to get footage of Japan's two Guardians talking to each other. It was a rare occurrence to see such important people so close together that wasn't organized.

"All Might! What a mess you found yourself in!" She said with a fake smile with it being noticeable enough to alert All Might.

"I uh tried my best to mitigate it.", he replied with his vigor not as prevalent as he realized he was dealing with an upset woman.

"A wonderful job that did! Now an entire block is destroyed, two boys are injured, and we've spread our hero forces thin!" the shorter woman snapped at him, a bit of her glitter spilling into the air around her.

"I was preoccupied. I was actually going to try and talk with young Midoriya over there!" The First Guardian pointed at him as he sat in the back of the ambulance.

He merely waved back.

"And why would you want to do that?" she growled at him protectively. Even the other much larger hero seemed taken back by her aggressiveness.

"To train him of course! To become a hero!"

One could hear Izuku's rapid breathing as silence echoed between the two. Emi Ito's face twisted into many expressions as she turned to look at her nephew's reaction. The look of pure excitement that adorned his face made her quench her rejection. She breathed in deeply before turning back to All Might.

"Pray tell, why you are going to train my **quirkless **nephew?" She asked him inquisitively, she already knowing the slim possibility of her nephew on becoming a pro with no quirk.

"Because within him I see the same fire that burns within all heroes. The same courage. The same passion!" He dramatically said, though his words did have the intended effect.

Aunt Emi breathed in deeply once again as she turned back to look back at the pleading, teary eyes of her nephew. God damn, her family needed better control on her tears.

"Under two conditions.", she ordered staring back at him right in the eye. "One. We wait until tomorrow to talk about it. Two. I'll be having to deal as much with his training as you are."

All Might's smile broadened significantly.

"Excellent! Young Midoriya we have a grea-l" He was cut off by an irritated growl from the shorter woman.

"I said tomorrow. I'm taking him home. We too have much to discuss All Might.", she angrily said to him, emphasizing his name like it was an insult.

Then, with a brilliant display of colored lights, the great moth appeared again in the sky, with an awkward looking Izuku gripped in between one of its forelimbs. Rainbow wings blanketed the sky, leaving behind a smiling All Might on the ground.

X.

The Rainbow Butterfly flew through the sky at immense speeds as she reached her sister's home. All Might's behavior bothering her, along with his request to train her nephew. It may sound bad, but when the top heroes of any country took interest in something, they were after something.

Izuku on the other hand was too busy crying in happiness and excitement to really care about the insane speeds they were traveling to reach his house.

When they would reach it, he would find that he would have had his back broken in by his desperate mother's hug, were it not for his aunt's healing rays. And when he broke the news to her, she broke down crying in joy along with him, which caused his aunt to start crying too.

The situation only became more comical when Katsuki's mother, Mitsuki, walked in order to check up on the family. She of course started laughing as she bared witness to the famous crying of their family.

X.

X.

**Lordofire here, thanks for reading this. By the way there are major spoilers in this chapter if you look close enough. But please review what you think of this! Im not as familiar with this world but its really fun.**

**See you in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lordofire here. Thanks for the great reception of my last chapter! Sorry for the long wait! Vacation is great! Please review your thoughts!**

X.

Izuku excitedly jittered as he walked down the street to his home. His breathing threatened to become irregular as pure elation filled him. Not even Bakugo's even more aggressive behavior today at school could bring him down. How could it?

All Might and his Aunt were going to train him! The two Guardians of Japan! Though he did admit it wouldn't be as extensive as he would think. They were very busy people that could not spend all their time on him. The top Pro Heroes were renown for always tracking down villains. He'd just need to pass Katsuki's home and then he would be off scott free.

"Oi!" He heard a familiar angry voice call from behind him and made dread pool in his stomach. Izuku turned around and to his surprise found Bakugo making his way to him. Judging by the way he looked and was eyeing him, he was even more mad then usual. And all of that was directed to him. He bounded his way over to him, close enough to tower over him and make him flinch back in fear.

"Don't you think since you interfered with that Villain that you're hot shit! Because of you All Might had to come in and save us! I could have handled it without you Deku!" He snarled at him, spit landing on Midoriya's face.

Bakugo's hands glowed with his explosive anger as he leaned in closer to Izuku's rapidly breathing face.

That is until the front door of Bakugo's house opened up.

"Oi."

One could feel the utter ice that froze Katsuki in place. Standing in their door way was none other then his aunt.

The Rainbow Hero leered at Bakugo from his own home, her normally kind and caring green eyes, now filled with the light of a thousand rainbows.

"What do you think you're doing Brat?" She hissed, her eyes narrowing at his rapidly cooling hand. Katsuki had enough gumption to snarl at her but it was much quieter then it had been before. Ever since their most famous encounter, he had gained a great fear, and begrudging respect, for the powerful hero.

"Emi? What's the matter?" Another familiar voice called out. Mitsuki Bakugo appeared at the door way, looking youthful as ever and quite more calm then Izuku usually remembered.

Though it hardened into her trademark angry face that Bakugo shared with her.

"Oh you little brat! When I get my hands on you!" She snarled as she practically teleported to him, crossing the yard with great speed only an angry mother could preform.

Bakugo's mother easily grabbed him by the ear, and even easier, began to drag him away by said ear.

"I can't even turn around for five minutes before you start picking on Izuku! What do you think his Mother will say!"

"Urghhh you old hag! We both know she won't say anything!", he growled at as he struggled against her hold.

"Oh I know she won't say anything! That woman doesn't have a single bad bone in her body! And if Izuku wasn't kinder then he already he is, he would have laid your ass out!" She hissed at him.

"Deku wouldn't lay a finger on me! He doesn't have a Quirk! He's useless! He always will be!" He yelled in defiance. Midoriya felt himself deflate even further.

Though it seemed that Mitsuki's much shorter patience was wore thin. She swiftly turned on her son and brought his face in between both her hands as she stared straight

"You're going to say that about the boy who saved your ass just last night? The same 'Useless' and Quirkless' you were just bullying not but a minute ago?" She asked with a deathly seriousness to her voice as she narrowed her eyes down at him. Bakugo remained ever defiant, though he at least did not voice anything else.

She sighed as she turned to Aunt Emi, who wore her own disapproving look. "I'm sorry about that Em. He's still a bumbling idiot.", She apologized as she clipped her son's head with her hand, ignoring his cry of anger and pain. Aunt Emi gave her a smile, before turning to Bakugo with a small frown.

Mitsuki then turned to Izuku, who had stayed in his place, unmoving and silent, as he stared at the whole procession of events.

"I didn't get to properly thank you yesterday for saving my idiot son.", she said as he gave him a bright smile. She then bowed to him, causing to sputter out in disbelief. He had never expected or wanted for Bakugo's mom of all people, famous for her temper and fiery personality, to bow to him.

"Thank you so much for saving my son. Without you interfering, I don't know what would have happened. You have me and my husband's thanks for doing what you did.", Mitsuki thanked him, voice unwavering and as if she had practiced it multiple times.

"I—I didn'- didn't do much! I-did what- what anyone would do.", he stuttered out, very flustered by the display.

She raised herself up and faced him with that same kind smile.

"No. You did what a hero would do.", she told him directly, effectively silencing him.

And before Bakugo could ruin the moment, he found himself clipped against the head again by his mother, and dragged into his house by his ear, despite his protest. His Aunt found her place by his side as they watched as the curious Bakugo household closed its door.

"Are you ready for your talk with All Might?" She asked him simply.

Midoriya once again had to calm himself, less his breathing become out of hand. The mere though of it was ludicrous, but it was real! His idol, All Might, would be teaching him! The situation itself would have made international news as the the very Symbol of Peace took on a student.

"Calm down Izuku! You're going to start to hyperventilate!" His aunt warned him as he began to breath more and more rapidly.

"Sorry Aunt Emi I just can't believe it! All Might wants to teach me!", he jubilantly said, not noticing the rather annoyed expression she gained as she began leading him towards the area that All Might had told them about.

"Don't forget that I will be needing to talk to him. But I'm more then willing to mentor you how to be a hero as well.", she reminded him.

"Oh ye-yeah! I completely forgot. Sorry about that.", Izuku apologized. "But why now do you want to train me now of all times?"

She remained silent for several minutes as they continued to walk towards the beach. It was no secret that he had begged her to no end during his younger years. She had always said no.

"I want to see what he sees in you.", she responded finally, and Izuku couldn't help but wince at her answer. His aunt immediately picked up on it.

"Oh I didn't mean it like that Izuku!" She loudly defended, waving her hands in embarrassment. "It's just this seemingly came out of the blue. If All Might wanted a sidekick or an apprentice I'm sure the Hero Agency would have a line of young heroes ready to go."

Izuku himself gained a pensive look. He already knew of All Might's secret, but that couldn't be enough for him to train him? Maybe he thought Izuku was going to blackmail him?

The mere thought of blackmailing the best hero of the time, almost made him gag. Or perhaps that was the rank smell of the garbage that surrounded him.

Even his aunt seemed put off by the littered beach they found themselves.

"Why would he bring us here of all places?", She wondered as they began to look around the giants heaps of scrap metal that towered above them.

"For the view of course!" Came the loud reply from behind them. "For I am here!"

To their credit, Izuku didn't let loose a girl-like scream of surprise and his aunt did not let loose a stream of light from her finger tips that seared the sky.

All Might, in all his glory, stared down at them, still smiling despite having to nimbly dodge his head to the side in order to avoid the spear of hazardous light shot his way.

"Woah! All Might!" Izuku gasped loudly in shock as his idol appeared out of nowhere. How the hero could slip around in such his huge form or in general was a mystery and miracle all together.

"Sneaking up on us like that would be a detriment to your health All Might.", Emi said as she slowly moved in front of Izuku, her right hand's white glow dying down slightly. "Now what do you really want with my nephew?"

"Ahhhhh I've already told you! I wish to train Midoriya in order to begin his quest to become a Pro Hero!" He urged to his much shorter, fellow guardian.

She gained a scandalized look, as his answer seemed to annoy her then help.

"Quest to become a Pro? What are you playing at All Might?" She hissed at him.

"To train him to become a hero of course! I saw all the qualities of a great hero yesterday! Courage, determination, empathy, and the will to risk his life to save another!" He beamed down at him, and Izuku could feel fire burn his heart as his idol praised him. He knew anybody in his shoes would have jumped in to save Katsuki, but it still felt incredibly nice to be complimented by the Symbol of Peace.

"And you brought us to this trash heap to train him? No authorized or monitored exercises and to be a Pro no less?" She scoffed. "Absolutely not! I should have known that this was a waste of time. I'll be training him by myself!"

She swiftly took Izuku's hand and began to pull him away from All Might.

"Wait Aunt Emi! Let me talk to him!" Izuku struggled against his much stronger aunt, who despite her appearance, was strong enough to crush steel with her bare hand.

"Yes Rainbow Moth! Hear me out before you leave!" All Might insisted as he tried to keep pace with them without touching the already agitated Guardian. She increased her pace, despite the efforts of Midoriya, who dug in his heels as much as he could and ignored the stinging in his wrists.

"You don't need him to be a hero. There are very large differences between a hero and a Pro. There are other things you can do." offered as though she wasn't blowing off the biggest chance he ever had.

"But I want to be a hero! You said you'd hear what he say and that you'd train me!" Izuku defended himself as he gave up from trying to escape her grasp.

"I will train you and I did hear what he said. You won't find any answers here."

"You haven't heard him out completely!" He called out as he renewed his struggle.

"Izuku!" She rounded on him. "You have to be realistic! It takes more then just being brave once! You have to be born to be it! Being a Pro Hero requires a lot!" She shouted loudly and young Midoriya cowered under her.

"You have to have the abilities to be what the world calls a Pro! You can't just mimic someone and expect to be great! It takes more!" She huffed and shouted, her voice echoing in the sky. Eyes ablaze with her quirk that coated them with the color of the sky. "I was going to train you be an officer in the Police Force! You can be a hero there!"

All Might awkwardly backed up as the conversation went somewhere that he probably shouldn't be a part of.

"But I wanted to be like All Might.", he said with so much vulnerability that it made the Symbol of Peace. His aunt remained silent.

It remained quiet for several moments as Emi breathed in and out rapidly. Izuku absolutely looked heartbroken and All Might was once again helpless to do any good and merely watched.

"So you lied to me.", he whispered ever so quietly, but loud enough for both of them to hear.

"What?" She asked as her eyes widened.

"You lied to me. You said I could be a hero!" meek Izuku raised his voice.

"Not a Pro!"

"You knew what I meant! I've always told you I wanted to be like you and All Might!"

"You don't have to be! Join the police force or the volunteer forces!"

Izuku merely stared back at her, teeth bared as tears dripped down his face. "You said you didn't need a quirk to be a Hero."

Emi simply looked away from her nephew.

"I'm sorry I was born this way, but I really do want to be a Hero! I want to prove that you don't need to be born with a quirk to be a Hero like you. I know you always said those things to keep me happy, but I want to try-" He found himself locked in his aunt's arm as she embraced him for a hug.

They stood there for several moments, as Izuku sniffled into her shoulder as he had done for years. It would have looked quite heartwarming were it not for a veritable giant looking in on the scene with a bright, permanent smile. Thankfully, on this afternoon, no one was there to observe them.

"Oh my Izuku, I didn't mean it like that.", she whispered to him as she cradled his head. "I'm being unfair during this whole thing. I'll allow him to teach you. I just need a word with him okay?" She smiled happily at him as he nodded.

She then stood up and promptly and urgently grasped All Might's sleeve and with almost inhuman strength pulled him into an alleyway. The male hero only let out a most eloquent sentence as he was pulled away.

"Oh dear."

X.

X.

All Might was always weary of the top heroes. He had to be. In his line of work, one had to make sure that one's fellow heroes were in top shape in the case he fell and the world lost its Symbol of Peace. All Might has to make sure that he had back up if he didn't have a protégé to fill his shoes.

Luckily, there were other powerful heroes to

fill his shoes and promising protégés such as mighty Lermillion.

Then, young Midoriya came along. It was like the antidote to the poison that has festered within him for so long. He was the key to the future. His gift wasn't muscle or a powerful Quirk.

It was his will for good. It was genuine courage bolstered not by a quirk, but by his intentions. He truly did wish to help the world. To save it.

He would make a great successor. Now all he to do was to convince the the threatening Emi Ito.

She had been a blip on the radar at first. She didn't stand out like the blisteringly fast Hawks or flashy Endavor. At first.

It seemed she had hybrid quirk. It was a variety that shared traits with other quirks. Such as it both being an emitter, transformation, and a mutation class. Most of the time those said quirks came out dysfunctional and required firm control in order not to lose control of them. She was one of the rare few that had control of hers and was not only functional, but incredibly powerful.

Her time to shine came when the Meta Liberation Army came out again on one of its crusades and had a massive rebellion nearly five years ago. He was still suffering from his wounds from

All for Ons and had to recover for several months while other heroes rose up to stop them.

She had done so spectacularly.

The Rainbow Butterfly had made a name for herself when she effortlessly defeated huge leaders in the MLA by defeating proud members such as the Steel Fist and Octo-arms. She had shut them down for what seemed for a while as they had not made any major moves in the recent years.

Now she had her back to him as they stayed several meters away from.

"Why does he have to have our family's crying?" The Rainbow Hero whispered to herself.

"Emi-" He was cut off as she swiftly turned back to him.

"Not a word. I may allow for you to train him, but if you start filling his head with that nonsense of yours I'll pull him out. You understand?" She hissed up at him like an angry snake.

"He wants to be a hero. All I want to do is nourish that desire.", he explained to her. Yagi full heartedly agreed that if Izuku was trained that he would become a great Pro and hero one day.

"The boy is special, I'll agree. But he doesn't have a quirk! Will and determination can only get you so far!" She hissed quietly so they boy would not hear her opinion once again.

"You don't understand. I saw something yesterday when he tried to save that boy. It's my belief that he'll go far with it." , the Symbol of Peace admitted to her.

She narrowed her eyes at him as they stood there for several moments. Her sparkly skin glimmered with a harsh, quiet glow.

"I'll allow it. I'll make sure to clean up your mess. No nonsense about being a Symbol of Peace.", she said as she broke off her staring match with him and began to return to her nephew.

"But if you mislead him in anyway.", the Rainbow Butterfly's eyes flowed like twin stars. "I'll add another hole right next to the one All For One left you."

He internally shivered hearing the pure malice in her voice.

"We will be seeing each other much more often, 'Symbol of Peace.'" She hissed at him, sounding out his title like it was an insult and then, the Rainbow Hero left him speechless in the alley.

X.

"Call me when you get home okay? And make sure you don't stay out too late. It doesn't matter what he says if it keeps you past bedtime you tell him to stop. Okay?" His aunt worriedly told him as she prepared herself to leave. He merely nodded, once again almost too excited to talk. She gave a sigh before she stood up after being on her knees.

"I'll be back in a week to train you and see what All Might is going to train you to do.", she told him and as he had expected she did have work issues to deal with, meaning that she wouldn't be around for some time.

"Yes Aunt Emi.", he nodded in affirmation to her.

"Good boy." She replied and she ruffled his hair playfully. "I'll stop by to talk your mom before I leave. I got to make sure that she doesn't get herself into a panic attack worrying about you."

"Yes! Tell Mrs. Midoriya that her son is in good hands!" All Might cries out jubilantly as he clapped a mighty hand in the back of his back, that nearly bowled Izuku over.

His aunt merely gave a huff of irritation at her fellow guardian before exploding into a pillar of colorful light that outshone the setting sun and nearly blinded from its sheer brilliance.

The great image of her moth form filled the sky as she flew away. They could hear cheers of awe and celebration as other citizens and people of the area recognized the avatar of one of their honored Guardians fly off.

Izuku and All Might stayed in comfortable silence as they saw the massive, majestic insect disappear into the horizon.

It was just the two of them now on the beach. The sea breeze whistling past them, filling Izuku with the strength of the ocean. His breathing mellowed out and a solid, stalwart determination set in him. He was with the Symbol of Peace and the training he would set on him would both be physically and mentally rewarding.

"You're going to clean up all the trash on this beach!" All Might proclaimed happily as he beamed down at Izuku.

"Huh?"

X.

It turned out that throwing out garbage that roughly stretched out several hundred meters and collectively weighed several hundred tons was far harder then he could have possibly imagined. Even the the lightest of the trash was either still heavy, like tires, or unwieldy like huge sheets of metal or car parts. They were rusting, decaying, or generally not in good repair and it could make picking them up disturbing or bothersome. His hands already were covered in small cuts and swells from such dangerous work, but he powered on.

That is until he practically fell face first into the sand. His breathing was heavily erratic and his vision swam, but he was filled with a good sense of accomplishment.

"Nice effort kid.", the thin form of All Might walked into view. "Got at least several hundred kilograms out of the main pile. Nice."

Izuku silently cheered as he sucked in the ocean air greedily and enjoyed the classic scent of the beach.

"But you got a lot of work cut out for you. You still have the heavier stuff to carry out of there. We got a lot of work to do in ten months! Your aunt will also be taking you from me for several days so you'll have to be picking up steam!" He said excitedly and Izuku felt a thin hand lift him by the back of his shirt.

"But I will take you there! To those heights! Because you want to be a hero!" He roared loudly as his body shifted to his more muscly form and held Izuku up like he was an offering to the sky.

"Yayyy." Was all the the weakened boy could managed before he was slung over the hero's shoulders.

"Now let's get you home! I don't want your aunt and your mother not liking me now!" He said jovially as he leapt into the sky once again. This time though, Izuku was far too tired to scream out in terror. This time he screamed mentally in his head:

X.

Izuku laid slumped on his desk as class was a few minutes always from starting. Everything about him was either hurting or plain dead tired.

He was so tired that he didn't even register Bakugo come up to his desk. Both of his emerald eyes merely looked up at the blonde haired boy as his red ones bore down on him.

It was a silent few moments as nothing was said between the two boys, but Izuku could tell there was clear irritation in him as his eyes seemed to glow with malice.

"Fucking idiot.", he hissed out as he slammed a bottle of orange juice on his desk and stomped away. Izuku raised his eyebrows at such stare event.

"Thanks Kaachan.", Izuku tiredly called out, too tired to even stutter. The black board exploded behind him courtesy of Bakugo who looked like he would have taken down the entirety of the wall if he was let to.

"Don't say a single fucking word you shithead.", he growled before he was accosted by his friends who ran up to praise him of his quirk.

Izuku merely mumbled an apology and fell asleep as class started.

X.

"So. All Might is making you clean up trash off that beach?" His aunt asked them as they sat on some soft gym mats. They had rented a room from one of the many trainer dojo's in the area that were used to train hero's or hero-wannabes.

"Hmmm. So I guess I know what I'm going to do with you now.", she told him as she easily entered into a meditative state. "All Might wants for you to become some muscle head that defeats everything with sheer force. To blow away enemies with a single attack. I will be teaching you the other aspects of a hero."

Izuku merely stared wide eyed and incredibly attentive to everything she said.

"You must be fast. You must be smart. You must be knowledgeable. You have a plan. You must have more then plain muscle. I will train you in those ways as I learned how to."

She stood up elegantly and took a fighter's stance, facing him. Izuku gulped audibly.

"When I can, you and I will be sparring. When U.A.'s classes start in ten months, you'll be ready physically and mentally."

Nearly ten minutes later, Izuku would find himself laying on the mat, drenched in sweat and breathing as though he never tasted air before. Of everything hurt before, everything now was in pure agony.

"You're too slow. Too tentative. You have to be on the assault.", she chided him as she gently laid a glowing hand in his back. Slowly, but surely, welts and bruises vanished and Izuku finally relaxed as everything didn't hurt as much as it did.

Her healing rays were a blessing.

"You've got gumption and determination. Now we got to add actual skill to it. Just let me know when you're done okay?"

"Yes Ma'am!" Izuku nodded excitedly as he helped himself up. His emerald eyes gleamed like silent fires as he prepared himself once again.

One minute later, he found himself face first into the mat, everything hurting once again. Above him, all Izuku was hear his aunt shout better.

X.

So, months passed as two Guardians trained Izuku. All Might tried his absolute best to transform him into a war hammer, while his aunt helped temper him into a sword. It was an absolutely painful experience, but it did pay off.

Slowly, muscles began to develop and he started to become much stronger and faster. And has the mounting pressure of the approaching U.A entrance exam became stronger, Izuku took to simply meditating in order to calm himself.

Izuku found himself at the kitchen table, sore and hurt, meditating lightly when he felt it.

There was a fire in his belly. It burnt and invigorated him the more and more he breathed in fresh air. It was like he was stoking a great storm within him and it only got stronger the more and more he concentrated on it. His skin tingled and he could feel static course through it. His fingers twitched and what felt like lightning tore through him, making it all the way to his throat, where it sat and warmed it like good hot chocolate would.

Izuku could feel it. The apex of the storm. A thin strand of will and wind. He could reach it if given a little bit longer.

"I made asparagus bisque!" His mother called out loudly as she appeared at the dinner room with a pot of bubbling soup.

What concentration he had was lost, and with a great belch, Izuku let loose a stream of lightning from his mouth.

It was a bright, fluorescent yellow, with accompanying currents of emerald and blue mixed in. The steam swung wildly, and their dinner table shattered under the force.

It ended in a few quick seconds, leaving Izuku to gasp and burp up clouds of green and yellow sparks, and effectively leaving him in a daze.

His mother looked on in abstract awe and fear as her dining room was painfully rearranged by a virtual storm. The table was a smoking husk of what it had been and the wall had a painful scar of blackened material that trailed all the way to the ceiling.

Their dinner now laid on the ground, a great green puddle of asparagus mixing into the burnt wood and bits of the ceiling.

X.

"I don't know how previous physicians missed these.", the quirk doctor that had been assigned to them. "These are rather noticeable changes to the body.

Izuku and his mother sat together as they sat in the same doctor's office that they had when he was a young boy. The same one where he was told he was Quirkless.

"There are drastic changes to both the lungs and his throat, and they seemed to be working at a far more efficient pace then a natural one. They are incredibly more developed than a normal human.", the doctor explained as he pointed to two different x-rays.

One showed a generic, normal human lung, while the other showed larger, sturdier, and the more powerful lungs of Izuku.

"As for the spontaneous lightning, I do have a theory.", the doctor said as he took as seat on his stool. He looked Izuku straight in the eyes and calmly gave his command.

"Izuku I want to see how long you can hold your breathe.", his doctor asked as he pulled out a stopwatch. "It's just a little test to see what's going on."

"O-okay.", Izuku affirmed shakily as he was brimming with both nervousness and anticipation.

"On my count. One. Two. Three!" Izuku took a long gasp of air as the doctor finished the countdown.

He held it. Held it. And held it. And held it.

His lungs did not burn and in fact he felt quite at peace as he stared blankly at the doctor.

For the sake of time , he released it as it soon became very apparent that there was something indeed very special with his lungs.

"Ten minutes and seventeen seconds. I would be wrong if I said there wasn't a quirk within you." His physician

"From what I can observe, his body has been begun to mutate in order to both manipulate air and convert it. If what you told me is true, then my diagnosis is that there is something similar to a miniature storm brewing within in. His lung have adapted to taking great quantities of air and recycling it within himself. So that would explain the lightning coming out of him."

"But how does he breathe it out?" His mother asked worriedly. "Won't he hurt himself?!"

"That would have been a problem if not for his genes. You said his father breathed fire?" The doctor asked and explained.

His mother nodded her head and Izuku was surprised that she even responded to a question that had concerned his father. There was no mention of him before save his name and quirk.

"Then it would be my hypothesis that while he did not inherit his father's gene, but he did inherit his body's mutation. That means his throat is well equipped to deal with his electricity." The quirk doctor said as he finally stood up.

"We will run a few more tests in the lab, but that will take a few more days. It would be suggestion to take it easy a few days and to be incredibly careful that you don't lose control of it. Please notify our office if anything else arises?" He hummed and his mother stood up to shake his hand.

"Thank you so much sir!" She said happily and she then hurriedly scurried them out of the room in order to make room for the next family behind them.

"We will give you the classification and some suggestions to do with it in a couple of days!" The doctor called out as they left.

It was in the relative seclusion of the hall way where they broke down in the famous Midoriya tears.

"M-mom. I-have a quirk.", he whispered happily as his mother eagerly grabbed him into a massive hug. The scene was both equally sincere and comical, as the waterworks between the two of them were both precious and incredibly bizarre.

"I know! My baby has a quirk!" She cried happily, tears falling out of her eyes. "We need to tell your aunt!"

She hurriedly pulled her phone out of and began to dial it while wiping her watery eyes. It rang for a little bit before it was picked up.

'Inko? I swear to god if you start talking about that new dog movie I'll hang up! I just got finished crying over it and can't get back into it!' His aunt grumpily greeted.

"No Emi! It even better!" His mother happily responded to her sister. "Izuku has found his quirk!

There was dead silence from the other side of the line for several seconds. Then the tell tale signs of their family crying came into fruition.

"D-Don't t-tell me it-it's a joke Em-Emi!" The stuttering, muffled voice of his aunt asked.

"It's true!" Inko cried into the phone, her own tears coming back with a vengeance.

Soon enough, the hall of the doctor's office was once again filled with crying. Indiscernible from either his mother or aunt, the family lovingly cried together for the good fortune of Izuku Midoriya.

X.

"All Might! All Might!" Izuku called as he ran to their beach they had been rendezvousing at for the pass few months. It was noticeably cleaner now, with huge swaths of open beach and far less towers of junk and trash. The thin man was sitting on a broken fridge, sipping what seemed to be soda, as he waited for him.

"Oh Young Midoriya! What seems to be the problem?" His idol asked him as he noticed his hurried pace and how out of breathe he was.

Izuku remained silent as he caught his breath. Unnecessary fear and anxiety edged his way into his heart. Scenarios that made no logical sense ran like a line of freight trains through his head. Common sense won out, and Izuku blurted out.

"I have a quirk!" He practically yelled as his anxiety battled him. "My mom and I just found from the doctor!"

It remained quiet on the beach, save for the crashing of the waves, which matched the beating of heart in his chest. Eventually, the soft squish of sand as All Might approached him was added as well. He stood above him, even without his muscular form and Midoriya impatiently waited for him to say something.

"Midoryia...That incredible news!" His grandiose voice returned, and his muscular form took action once again as he patted his shoudler with a massive hand. "I'm sure your aunt will want me to stay as far away from your quirk, but I'm more then willing to help train it!"

He posed dramatically, with his arms flexed in the sky. "Well. Show it off!"

The boy nodded, and he closed his eyes as began to focus. The storm the doctor said that was within him rumbled, and he could fear the air around him shift as his concentration sparked.

Then, with a deep breath, he burped out a cloud of lightning. It sizzled in the air in front of him and it connected on his skin and coated it like a layer of frost. It tingled on him, but didn't hurt and eventually a gust of wind took it away. The condensed spark fizzled out in the sky, casting a little glow around them.

"Brilliant! I can already see the practical uses for such a Quirk!" Japan's number one hero said as he waved one of his large hands through the glow. "A whole world has been opened to you! It will be an adventure that this old man will know you enjoy!"

The young teen gave a small laugh.

"Do you have a name for it yet? Do you know what the extent of your quirk is?" All Might asked excitedly and even Midoriya was shocked with how earnest the Hero wanted to know about it.

Izuku, absolutely perplexed, dumbly stared up at him. "You're not upset?"

"Upset! I'm incredibly happy! Why in the world would I be upset!", the Symbol of Peace asked.

The young boy shyly and meekly looked away as he responded. "I'm not quirk-less any-."

"Well of course you're not! Young Midoriya, before you finish that thought, I would like to remind you that I didn't choose you because you were Quirkless!" His voice boomed with conviction. "I choose you, because even without one, I know you'll be a great hero!"

All Might stared up into the setting sun as he spoke his next words.

And before Izuku could cry again or say anything, All Might cut him off.

"No time for that! You still have a beach to clean! Get going!" He urged as he morphed back to his skinnier form. The Pro hid the little stream of blood that spurted out as Midoriya sprinted off into the direction of another trash heap.

There was always time for Quirk training later on!

X.

"How is this possible?" Dr. Yamane asked himself as he stared at the file and the dozens of test results that littered his desk. Outside the window, rain poured and pelted like bullets, and the low rumble of thunder loomed in the distance.

"Its not emitter alone. Not mutant. Not transformation. It has to be hybrid.", he confirmed as he crossed out several options.

"Large quantities of gold particles. Major presence of air. Latent. Weak.", he muttered as he tried to understand the quirk that had been tested. "No extra toe joint. No family history of lightning or wind manipulation. Where did it come from?"

His pen trailed down several pages as he crossed some information out. The lights cutting off from lightning didn't help. Thankfully, his quirk, Finger Light, solved the issue.

His room shook as lightning flashed close by.

"Its a hybrid quirk. Large quantities of latent, sleeping, gold particles. Signatures of heightened electrical signals and activity. Low amounts of atmospheric change around him!?" He scratched his head in frustration as he went over the results.

The boy had been quirk-less for almost fourteen years. Why now of all times? Why such a complicated one to begin with too?

"What are you Izuku Midoriya?" He asked as a large lightning bolt illuminated the image of the smiling green haired boy. Interesting indeed.

He quickly picked up his private cell, one he used only for one person, and dialed the number. He waited a few, tense minutes as he patiently waited for the call to be picked up.

"Dr. Yamane...You never call any more. Did you find an interesting one this time?" His old teacher asked.

"Hhuh. Yes sir! I-il be sending you the de-details now.", he stuttered. Now was not the time for nervousness. It could get him killed.

Or worse.

"I'm eager. Its been awhile since you sent anything my way. I was getting...worried."

"N-no no! Of course not! Just waiting-", he gulped. "For the right one."

"Good. Keep up the good work Doctor Yamane. I will see you soon.", The voice hung up at him as he threw the phone out the window. The storm seemed to become even more temperamental and a strong wind brought in rain on him. It was a good way to hide the tears.

**X.**

**Lordofire** **here**. **I hope you guys like this chapter! U.A. entrance exam is next and i have big plans for it and U. . **

**More hints of his quirk. Some of you got it. But please review what you think! This fandom is new to me and I really enjoy it! Though I'm a bit bad with the world and some characters, I really want to get it right! Wish me luck!**


End file.
